The lady and the Death Eater
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus always has been the bastard of Hogwarts, and Hermione always have been the "I know everything" Granger. Will their feelings be able to love each other?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Harry Potter World. This fan fic is made for fun and to learn the English language. I am going to try to make it good.

M&S

Hermione was sitting in the middle of her bed, with tears dripping fromher eyes. "This can't be true!" She yelled to herself. Suddenly, she was in his arms. Why her? He doesn't love her and she doesn't love him... Or does she?

Four or five years ago, the war stopped. To the happiness of the wizarding world, Harry Potter was the winner. But in fact, that was the "normal" part of this history. The worst came later. The wizarding world was in a hunting of muggle borns. And they were doing the same. There was a conflict between the two worlds and some of the people were in the middle of it. Hermione was one of them. Severus Snape was another.

To stop the war, Albus Dumbledore and the minister (she never understood why...) made a marriage law. The Marriage law stated that one muggle born witch or wizard must get married to a pure blood witch or wizard. Of course, she had no choice but to do it or get killed… Although getting killed sounded like a good choice right now…

Hermione was the perfect choice for any pure blood wizard. She was intelligent… actually the most intelligent witch of her time. Surely, that gave her a lot of points and gave her the opportunity of select any wizard she wanted.

But of course, she couldn't make her own choice. She was hoping the would paired her with Ronald Weasley but… he didn't survive in the hospital. Before Bellatrix Lestrange died she attacked Ron. Hermione cried for months and months.

Lucius Malfoy… probably her best choice. And there was Draco malfoy too…. Both were Death Eaters and she knew that her life would be unpleasant with one of them… so maybe they weren't such a good choice after all. Other options were Rodolphus Lestrange or the werewolf, Remus Lupin. But Dumbledore didn't want to put her in danger. The only man that could be with her was Severus Snape.

She was sure that she wasn't going to have any problem with him. He was a double spy. Death Eater and member of the Order of the Phoenix; a war hero… and a solitary man that only talked with his own mind [bit crazy, isn't he?]. He never cared about her or her feelings. So, she was somehow happy that it was going to be ok with him… although he wasn't her first choice at all.

But here is her mistake: She was falling in love with him. Hermione had hoped he would somehow return her feeling for him… but that never happened. They slept in different bedrooms in different places of Severus' chambers. She had always wanted his company, his embraces, his touch… but the only thing she received was: "We must have babies. We must try to procreate three days per week." Stupid contract. He would only do what the document said… nothing else…. and nothing he actually wanted…

She felt cold, tired and lonely. Sitting in her bed, she was looking for him. They needed to have sex… cause you can't actually call it "make love" if the sentiment is not reciprocate. But she didn't' wanted to tell him that she was naked in bed actually waiting for him.

But something different happened today. It was her second week married to Severus and she wasn't feeling like before. She put on a bathrobe, walked to the bathroom and searched for a pregnancy test. She made the test and needed to check it after a few minutes to see the results. After a few minutes, Hermione took the test in her hands and when se checked it she saw two pink lines… Se was pregnant.

"Oh God… no…" She was frozen shocked with the results. "What do I do now?"

** Well, I'm still learning English… So please, don't kill me! I hope that someone can give me an advice and a constructive review. Thanks for reading!

**MariSeverus.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Again, I'm practicing my English while writing this chapter. If I make mistakes, please tell me in a nice comment. Don't be so rude with me, please. Well this is it. Kisses and hugs in this Christmas eve._

_MarySeverus_

"This...This can't be happening!" She muttered to herself.

Hermione opened the door and looked into Severus' chambers. He wasn't there. What if he never knew the true? If she took the decision to never tell him about it? What could happen? The baby will be of not concern to the potion professor. She knew that she was going to have that pain for her entire life. A child without a father. Because Severus Snape definitely wasn't a father. He was only a stupid man.

"Granger? Where are you?" He snapped. Hermione took the pregnancy test and put it under her pillow. Severus entered to the master bedroom and looked at her with one of his cold glares "What are you doing here?"

"I was sleeping. I didn't noticed that you weren't here" She said carefully, trying not to sound too nervous. He looked at her while searching for some papers. When he found what he was looking for, he turned toward Hermione and curved his lips in one of his sarcastic smirks.

"You look bad. Do you feel ok, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, I feel just fine."

Hermione was smiling while Snape went to the door to get out of the room. He looked at her and closed the door without saying anything at all. She was breathing so hard that was having a chest ache. She looked at her pillow and took again the pregnancy test. "This could have been more difficult, couldn't it?" She smiled to herself.

Severus Snape was in his chair in front of his desk. He was thinking: Hermione was a remarkable woman, but he wasn't in love with her. When Dumbledore talked about marriage contracts and babies he knew that it was going to be the hardest thing he will have to do. Of course, he already knew that Hermione was very sentimental about the topic of babies.

If she were pregnant, what was he going to do? Give her love and confidence? Try to be a responsible father? Take care of the child when he wasn't actually searching to form a family in the first place? He couldn't even think about it.

While he was thinking, he heard a sound coming from the master bedroom. It sounded like someone vomiting. He stood up and walked closer to the door. The sound was lauder the closer he got. He entered into the bedroom to find Hermione throwing up on the bathroom.

"Are you all right, Miss Granger?" He asked with a little concern. She shook her head and looked at him, without focusing her eyes on anything in particular. He was in the bedroom. He was asking her what was wrong…. Why? Why her?

"Yes, I am ok" She smiled and he looked at her with confusion. Why, for Merlin sake, was Hermione throwing up? He only knew one reason for a woman to be vomiting… Pregnancy.

"Miss Granger, are you...?"

"Pregnant? Oh no, dear God… Ummm… I only feel sick"

"Do you want a potion?"

"No, I am fine" She smiled.

Severus stayed in the bedroom while Hermione went to sit on the bed. She was sick but she didn't want a potion. That…. was weird… Could she be pregnant but she didn't want to tell him? They had been trying to get pregnant for days without results… But now..?

"Not to worry, I only need a good sleep" She said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, more of this fan fic. If I make mistakes, please tell me in a nice comment. Don't be so rude with me, please. Kisses and hugs in this Christmas eve._

MarySeverus

Soon after, Hermione went to her room. Severus and Hermione didn't speak too much and that was kind of problematic. Hermione felt a bit awkward after the incident in the bathroom. How can he ask her something so serious when the never talk about anything…. at all? She kept thinking about it… What's his problem?

Hermione got out of her room after dinner time. Severus was in his personal chamber, but he could see her from there. He was a little concern about her. She wasn't eating and it worried him a bit. When she came out, he stopped her in the study.

"Miss Granger...What's going on with you?" He asked, and she just smiled softly.

"With me?"

"Yes, you. You weren't at the table for dinner. Are you feeling alright?"

Hermione smiled and looked at Snape. He didn't need to be concerned about her and the child that was growing inside her body… it wasn't his problem after all. Severus kept waiting for an answer but she only kept smiling. That was stupid. She was hiding something and it was really unpleasant. He has always hated the lies.

Severus left her alone and walked to the common room of Slytherin. He kept thinking when suddenly Draco walked in his direction. He looked at his professor and stopped to talk to him. But Severus didn't pay any attention.

"I am sorry about your marriage with Granger" He muttered and Snape shook his head in answer. Draco smiled softly and searched inside his robes to find a present. "This is for you, professor Snape. My dad sent it..."

Severus opened the present. It was a bottle of white wine. He lifted his head to see the smile in Draco's face. What was his suggestion? Get drunk and have sex with Hermione?

He kept thinking, always thinking. When he arrived back to his private chambers he found Hermione there, reading a potion book of his own creation. He looked at her and looked at the bottle. Could they have some kind of interaction thanks to the bottle? Although he was really wondering about if he could get Hermione drunk and get some information about what, for Merlin's sake, was going on with her.

"Granger, do you want to drink some wine?" He asked with a soft voice. She looked at him with a smile.

"If you want, yes please."

Severus served two little cups and gave her one, with a little smile on his face. Hermione smiled too and looked into the cup. He only wanted a nice talk, didn't want to put her in danger or anything of the sort. Although her mind was a little concern with his suggestion. He sat in front of her and they started to drink.

"Are you sure, miss Granger, that you feel ok?"

"Yes, I am fine. Why are you so concern?"

"Because you weren't at the table for dinner. You haven't ate too much lately, Miss Granger?"

"I wasn't hungry, professor Snape"

"Are you now?"

"A little… but the wine is enough"

Severus stayed silent while Hermione continued to drink her cup of wine. After two cups Hermione started to fell a bit dizzy. Severus was thinking about the marriage law. They needed to have a baby, and this was a perfect moment to try to procreate. Severus suggested the topic and she looked at him with concern. She was already pregnant… plus there was the fact that she was drinking… so she was thinking that maybe this was going to be a bit of a problem.

Severus started to open his shirt while she looked at him. They needed to have children… but she was already pregnant! She rejected the touch of her husband. He looked at her and tried again… and again. She just kept refusing his touch.

"Miss Granger, we need to do it. It is disgusting for me too, but we need to..."

" I don't want to have sex today...Please" she muttered in the darkness of the room.

Severus was shaking his head in negation.

"This is the only day in which we've had any sort of interaction… Don't ruin it with your stupidities, Miss Granger"

"Please...I don't want to have sex!" She exclaimed with concern. She already had a baby inside her body... Could that baby suffer some kind of injury for her stupidities, like he said? What should she do if something happens? Go to the hospital?


	4. Chapter 4

I know that she can't drink because she is pregnant. But she was lying. Kisses and enjoy the season!

Again, a little. Please forgive me...

MarySeverus

Hermione was crying while Snape closed the buttons of his shirt. He looked at her. What was her problem? She was crying like if he were about to kill something like that. He sighed and looked at her again. What could he do? He had no idea.

"Miss Granger, what's wrong? Did I hurt you or something? And why, for Merlin's sake, are you crying like that?"

"I wasn't feeling good...Please, forgive me!" She exclaimed, getting out of the bed.

Severus looked at her. There was something going on and he was going to find out what was it. He was in his private chambers when Hermione came out of the bedroom.

"I am going to eat, Professor. Have a good night, if you are going to sleep before my comeback"

Severus shook his head in an affirmation, and she smiled softly. When she went out he continued his thinking. He was going to find out… he was going to learn the true… And he was going to start the research in her bedroom.

He looked around… trying to think like a women. What would he hide in a bedroom if he were a woman… and where? He looked into the bath, into the closets. What was he looking for? He didn't quite knew.

In the bed, in the blankets... In the books or pillows… Pillows!

He felt something. It was tiny and...He didn't know what it was. It had two pink lines and...something like...He didn't know. He grabbed the pregnancy test [although he didn't knew it was a muggle pregnancy test] and put it in his pocket. While he was sleeping Hermione entered to her own room.

In the morning she was feeling too sick to go to the breakfast. Severus was already there, waiting for his wife. But she came too late to eat anything. She was pale and weak.

"Good morning, Professor" She smiled at him and he looked at her with concern. While he was thinking [like always], she started to walk to the table to eat something. In the middle of her walk she started to tremble and then she fainted.

" Miss Granger!" He exclaimed and run to his wife. She was in the floor, unconscious.

"What happened, Severus?" asked Minerva, looking at Hermione in the floor. Severus held his wife. She was pregnant, he knew the symptoms.

"She fainted" He muttered, taking her into his arm. "She only needs rest"

"Are you sure?" Poppy can..." Asked Minerva, concerned. Severus just shook his head and started to walk to his chambers. She was pregnant. The thing that he found into her pillow, early in the morning, must have been some kind of test… it was all the prove he needed right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello it's me again hahaha. I wrote more of this fanfic. I do hope you like it.

My beta still working on me. I need more practice.

MarySeverus.

* * *

Severus was thinking about her condition. Minerva also was seeking for answers, but only Hermione would answer her questions. If she wake up, of course. And he knew that Minerva was close to his wife. Sentimentally, of course.

He knew that she was going to find the answers. Soon as posible. And him...

Him was accepting that he was going to wait for her.

"Hermione!" Minerva exclaimed and he looked at his wife "for god's sake! Are you alright?"

"Hmm yes... Where Am I?"

"In the hospital wing, dear. Severus brought you here into his arms. You was fainted."

He was concern for her? He looked at her and Minerva understood, that they needed to talk about the situation.

Soon as she left, Hermione started to excused for her feelings. Severus left a hand into the air, like he was trying to stop something.

She stopped.

"Are you pregnant, miss Granger?"

"No. I don't."

"Are you sure? Are you sure that you aren't pregnant? I wanna do a test on you."

"You can't."

"Sure I can, you are my wife. And you belong to me."

Sure that was the most romantic thing that he can say. Of course that not convinced her.

"If I belong to you. Then you can kiss me for sure. Without thinking who I am of course."

"I... I. I don't..."

"Yes, you can't."

What he could say?

"Miss Granger, why you are so silly?"

She stared to him and put her feets in the floor. She looked behind her. Waiting for him for answer her question. He was feeling love for her? Or only a commited? She started to think in the second choice.

He blinked. If he only kiss her... and know the truth? She stayed there, waiting hopefully. He walked to her and looked into her eyes.

"Miss Granger" "I need to know if you..."

Her eyes went wide, when he kissed her. Was he playing with her?

And there, she woke up. He was looking at her, without breath. His eyes was darkness. Pure darkness.

"You don't love me. I never care you. You only... you only hate me!"

Her words, finished into his mind. Feeling love for her? She started to cry while he was thinking.

Love. She was in love of him

"Miss Granger. Are you in love of me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione tried to hide it, but it was too late. Severus looked at her with a sigh, he told more than they could with words. Her fingers were intertwined with each other, looked nervous. Severus was silent, pondering what had just heard.

"Are you in love with me, Miss Granger?"

Her eyes were darker than that usually. She pressed her fingers against each other. And then he heard her voice in a whisper.

"How could I have fallen in love with someone like you?"

Before answering, she was gone. He was stunned at what he saw and his brain stopped. He was sure. She was pregnant. And the object that he found under her pillow, had to be proof of that. He remained in that hospital room, until his body returned to normal activity. He thought in looking at meeting her, but assumed that only would hurt her.

He walked toward the dining room. Albus Dumbledore was waiting to hear from Hermione and her health. He stopped at the side of head master and pondered whether to tell, what he just heard. Albus smiled softly and stared in silence.

"Albus. I have reason to believe that Hermione Granger is pregnant"

"Congratulations, I guess" "It is a joy, bringing new lives in these times of darkness"

"But I can not prove it. I can not just experiment on her"

"Why do not want to tell you?"

"She Hate Me"

"Are you sure, Severus?"

Or love him?

"I do not know." Not sure "" What should I ...?"

"You know that answer, much more than I."

What he need to do? Go, run and tell that he loved her? He was not sure what she was capable of do.

He returned to his private quarters and looked around. No lights were on. He walked to the room that was supposed to be Hermione and stared her. She was in bed and he could hear was crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus silently walked toward the bedroom. Before entering, he had met Hermione. She stood in the doorway and seemed to be waiting a long time. He stopped her and looked up, slightly funky. He did not know what to say.

"Can we talk?"

"Yes we can." Here or in your room? "

"Here it can be. It will only be for a moment"

Hermione walked to secede from the door and stared. What would she speak? Surely it would be another claim for the little attention he paid to her.

"Miss Granger ... Is it possible that you love me?"

"And you mind that?"

"Well ..."

"We inform you that I will divorce you, Professor Snape"

Could she? If it was not him, it could be another Death Eater. Could be in trouble, being next to another? Alone? What was she talking about? He watched in silence, thinking she was about to do something crazy. She blinked several times noticing his look of surprise. She smiled sarcastically, noticing his expression of confusion.

"What? Do you believe me weak? I do not know. I will marry another man"

"Another man who did not love you"

'Who talked about a Death Eater? "

"But the law says ..."

"Just to have the baby. And I, I have it"

"And who would marry ...?"

"You say," me? ... No worries. Harry Potter take care of me very well. You do not have to worry about the child "

¿Potter? Why just him? He watched as she walked away from him and had an empty feeling that he had never experienced. She was pregnant and had gone mad.

Go ... under these conditions ... How could she think that? Supposed to stop her would not make sense... it would not make sense. Why did he want to stop her? Did he love her? Did he feel something for her?

He did not know ... he did not know if he felt something for her. How can we not know? No one understood, even he.. He was mad.


	8. Chapter 8

I do my best. If you don't like it or understand... well I'll try to explain. If you don't want read me, don't do it.

Severus and Hermione are in a marriage law. They have a child or soon are going to have it. She's in love of him but he doesn't love her. And then, she would find happiness with Harry.

* * *

Severus walked into the room again and decided it was better not to talk about it anymore. Hermione had settled her best shot. She had spoken with words that hurt him, in many ways. Why was hurt? Was it perhaps as he said, in love with her? Or only was the feeling of seeing her go after Potter?

Anyway, Hermione was already a grown woman. She could decide what to do with her life. With her thoughts and her works. He had already given her the "opportunity" to have a child. He assumed that there was no commitment.

It would not have. As she had mentioned.

That day, the dinner had a strange taste. Very different from the common. He began to believe mad, but was concerned up to what she was eating or not eating.

For the baby. In reality began to worry about the baby.

"Harry will be soon, my husband"

"What made you change your mind, Hermione?" asked the head of the school, while he was distracted by the soup.

"I think I need new life, a new beginning."

"With Harry?"

"Yes"

Severus said nothing, but he realized that he had begun to sip strong, the soup. Dumbledore looked at him as if expecting a comment from him. The teachers looked attentive.

"Sorry."

But he knew that Dumbledore wanted to know about the sudden change of Hermione, in her feelings. But he had no answer for that. No, a correct response. What would he say? That everything had happened, because he would not fall in love?

Did he have to take the blame for all this?

"Sorry, I'm not very good. I think I feel a bit sick with this pregnancy and want to go to sleep," she said and he had no reply. If he returned to the room and then, she was not there? Why does that matter, again? He was not sure how he felt and began to go crazy. He left the dinner on the table and stood up as fast as he could.

"Granger, please wait"

"What do you want? "

"We need to talk"

"Again?" "I think I made clear what I want and need no excuses"

"Yes, again. I need to mention something very important" Snape clarified with a hint of discomfort, before the eyes of other teachers.

"Okay, but hurry. I have much to do."

"I do not want you to go yet. Not until the baby is born."


End file.
